1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to graphical user interfaces and more particularly, to a device and a method for displaying, manipulating and modifying objects in a touch screen portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs have proliferated in recent years, providing users with a user friendly graphical user interface (GUI) allowing for rapid access to information. In recent designs, the size of the touch screen display has gradually increased, and accordingly display functions of the portable terminal have diversified. Some portable terminals further include a key pad embodied as a touch pad, separate from the touch screen, and may provide various input operations through the touch pad.
An image displayed on a screen may be moved by a touch and drag type of touch gesture, and an arrangement of images displayed in such a manner may be changed.
There is an ongoing need to improve GUIs in touch screen portable terminals to allow users to more efficiently interface with a variety of applications that may be run in these terminals.